Grand King
was a robot (technically cyborg) Kaiju that first appeared in the 1984 film Ultraman Story. *Subtitle: *Super Subtitle: *Maga Subtitle: History Ultraman Story While Taro was fighting Enmargo on Earth, Juda combined the spirits of Alien Baltan, Red King, Gomora, Alien Mefilas, Eleking, and Alien Hipporito into a monsterous robot known as Grand King. The robot took repeated assaults from Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace, and Zoffy without even slowing down. Firing back, Grand King brought down each of the Ultra Brothers. Soon the fight was taken to the surface of an alien world where there is no life to minimize damage. The Ultras tried their best, but Grand King was too powerful and continued to shrug off their strongest attacks as if they were nothing. Just as it all looked grim for the five Ultras, Taro returned from his battle on Earth to assist his comrades in stopping the machine.However even after joining the fight, Taro and the brothers were still no match for Grand King's strength and armor. It was then that the revived Father of Ultra sent out an order so the five brothers fused with Taro so that he would have enough power to bring down the juggernaut. Once they did this, Taro managed to topple the goliath. Grand King refused to go down without a fight, resulting in Taro using his new Cosmo Miracle Ray. An attack so powerful it was capable of blowing through Grand King's armor and destroying the mechanical monster for good. With Grand King destroyed, Juda was dragged back to where he came and was never seen again. Trivia *Grand King was also supposed to be put together with the souls of Kingsaurus III, Astromons and Silver Bloome, but the monsters were dropped for unknown reasons.*Grand King's appearance and fight with the Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Story was referenced by Hikaru Raido in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 26. Ultraman Ginga An updated Grand King, known as , appeared in episode 10. Here, he was Dark Lived by Alien Nackle Gray and a corrupted Misuzu. As Hikaru/Ultraman Ginga and Tomoya/Jean-nine realised this, Ginga advise Hikaru to enter Misuzu's mind to reason with her. At the same time, Hikaru's friends and Misuzu's father transformed themselves into Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Tiga. With Jean-nine, they tried their best to hold off Super Grand King but failed due to the Ultras' time limit and being overpowered at by the monster. When Hikaru finally convinced Misuzu to free herself, she exited Super Grand King, leaving Nackle Gray alone in charge of it while entering Ultraman Ginga and recharged the Ultra's energy. Together, they defeated the robot with Ginga Sunshine, gaining Alien Nackle's and Grand King's Spark Dolls. Trivia *Super Grand King is the fourth Ultraman Ginga kaiju to be original to the series. *Super Grand King roar is a mechanically altered Gabora roar. *Super Grand King and Tyrant are the only monsters in the series that were DarkLived by an alien instead of a human, although for a time Alien Nackle had an unwilling human partner. *It is possible that this Grand King's lack of the word "combination" in his subtitle was due to him not being a combination. *In stage shows, an inflatable prop is sometimes used instead of a suit, such as in Ultraman Festival 2016. Ultra Fight Victory Super Grand King reappeared in this special as , where he receives a similar upgrade to his master, Juda Spectre, being gold and silver in color and wielding a giant sword. In this appearance, Super Grand King looks similar to his original form. Super Grand King Spectre was created by Juda Spectre to defeat the Ultra Brothers and to destroy everything else after that. After firing his energy blasts at the ultras, Ace launched a Vertical Ultra Guillotine at Grand King but Grand King destroyed it by swinging his Bat Calibre. Then, Leo and Astra used the Leo Kick and Astra Kick respectfully at him, but the kicks weren't enough to counter the energy blasts. Ginga Victory then launched Mebium Shoot at the robot but Grand King overpowered it with his Chest Laser and even separated the two Ultras. While Victory went up to the distortion to challenge Juda Spectre, Ginga, along with the other Ultras stayed behind to deal with Super Grand King Spectre. After Super Grand King Spectre launched more energy blasts, Ginga launched Ginga Thunderbolt to weaken him a bit so that the other Ultras can deal more damage to him in close combat. When Victory used his powers in Knight Timbre mode to distort Juda's distortion to his own, the particles from that said dimension weakened Super Grand King Spectre enough to be left immobilized and was defeated by a combination of Ace's Metallium Ray, Leo and Astra's Ultra Double Flasher, and Ginga's Ginga Cross Shot while Victory defeats Juda once and for all with his Knight Victorium Break. Trivia *The word Spectre was originally written as "Spector", as evidenced by its Spark Doll product http://www.b-boys.jp/ultra-ginga/products/super_grand_king_spector/. However, the release of its Cyber Card, Cyber Super Grand King Spectre eventually contradicted this name. Ultraman Orb A new Grand King appeared in this series known as . On a day like any other day at around 3 PM, a large sinkhole emerged in the Minamigawa business district. Using his Ultra senses, Gai Kurenai immediately discovered that Maga Grand King, "The King Demon Beast of Earth" was responsible for all of this, despite him being sealed in his sleep at the moment. Soon after that, another hole opened up, taking some more buildings with it, It was then revealed that his archnemesis, Jugglus Juggler, planned on neutralizing the Fusion Card that sealed up the monster's and awakening it by using the Kaiju Cards (shown: Telesdon, Antlar, Gomora, and Golza) to awaken the monster by which they simultaneously disrupted the qi of the feng shui seal and had it absorb their strength in hopes of using it's powers to swallow everything on the surface. This would allow the monster awaken despite its seal still remaining, put in place, by Ultraman Taro in the ancient past using the ancient feng shui system. Despite some intervention from Gai, the vile fiend managed get rid of the last two dragon veins, and succeed in his mission. Maga Grand King rose again, and Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb to stop him. Although the Ultra managed to dodge his empowered drills with his accelerated speed, his physical attacks failed to daze the monster. Orb launched a Sparion Ray at the robot, which seemed to just stun the beast. Maga-Grand King retaliated by firing large lasers from his chest. After avoiding a few blasts, Orb began to run out of time. Avoiding another blast, he noticed that the beam was reflected off of the glass of the building behind him. Knowing this, Orb beckoned Maga-Grand King to fire yet another laser and, Orb used the Orb Mirror. After a small struggle, Orb managed to reflect the beam back at the Grand King creating a hole that exposed it's insides, Orb fired another Sparion Ray, this time into the hole, causing Maga-Grand King to explode. Jugglus Juggler obtained Maga-Grand King's Kaiju Card through the use of his Dark Ring while Gai obtained Ultraman Taro's Ultra Fusion Card from the monster's Maga Crystal. Trivia *Maga-Grand King's early design had its entire body armor dark green, along with a sharper Maga Crystal that was not completely imbedded in his head. *Maga-Grand King's head is modelled to better resemble the original Grand King's, while keeping the Super Grand King style body. *When Maga-Grand King performs his Maga-Perforation, it mimics a scene from the 2003 Toho movie "Dragon Head". The team were even given direct permission from the film's director to recreate the scene for the episode. Data : Grand King can fire powerful red energy lasers from his forehead, mouth, and tail. They are strong enough to knock down any of the Ultra Brothers and cause massive explosions. *Super Strength: Grand King is strong enough to overpower several Ultras at once. *Mega Armor: The armor on Grand King's body is extremely strong, it is capable of taking massive amounts of damage, shrugging of multiple Ultra Beams. * : Grand King can fire explosive rounds from his left claw. *Energy Shield: Grand King can create a shield of energy to protect himself. Used to free itself when the five Ultra Brothers grabbed him. *Pellet: Grand King has a pellet on his arm that can catch Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. Grand King Grand Laser.png|Gran Laser (forehead) Grand King Gran Laser M.png|Gran Laser (mouth) Grand King Gran Laser T.png|Gran Laser (tail) Grand King Armor.png|Mega Armor Grand_King_Gran_Crash.png|Gran Crash Grand King Energy Shield.png|Energy Shield - Super= - Spectre= : Super Grand King Spectre is armed with an oversized blade on its right arm. This sword is similar to the one used by Juda Spectre, despite different in their positions (Juda's Bat Calibre is a handheld sword while Grand King's is an arm blade). It can glow when swung (first used to counter Ace's Ultra Guillotine). *Strength: Super Grand King Spectre is strong enough to overpower several Ultras at once. *Chest Blasts: Super Grand King Spectre can fire rapid energy blasts from its chest. **Chest Lasers: The blasts can be focused together and create a huge laser that can overpower Ultraman Ginga Victory's Mebium Shot and break apart the fusion. IMG_0630.JPG|Giant Left Claw Bat Calibure.gif|Bat Calibre Strength.gif|Strength Energy Beam.gif|Chest Blasts Chest Laser.gif|Chest Lasers - Cyber= Cyber Super Grand King Spectre Stats *Height: 78 m *Weight: 215,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 23/25 Powers and Weapons *Giant Left Claw: Super Grand King Spectre is armed with an oversized claw on its left arm. * : Super Grand King Spectre is armed with an oversized blade on its right arm. This sword is the similar one used by Juda Spectre, despite different in their positions (Juda's Bat Calibre is a handheld sword while Grand King's is an arm blade). It can glow when swung. }} }} - Maga= Maga-Grand King Stats *Height: 70 m *Weight: 215,000 t *Origin: Underneath the dragon veins of Tokyo Powers and Weapons *Giant Left Claw: Maga-Grand King is armed with an oversized claw on its left arm. **Drill Empower: This hand can spin at a rapid speed to become an energy drill. *Right Hand Pincher: Maga-Grand King is armed with an oversized pincher on its right arm. **Drill Empower: This hand can also spin at a rapid speed to become an energy drill. * : Seemingly a variant of Grand King's standard Grand Laser, Maga-Grand King can fire a powerful red laser capable of cutting a circular hole through any non-reflective material, including its own armour. This laser appears to be unable to damage reflective objects or cut through an Ultra's armour, although it can still deal heavy damage to the latter. * : Maga-Grand King can unleash an energy burst which causes the ground to shake. *Sinkhole Creation: Maga-Grand King can create an enormous sinkhole, big enough to consume a small city. If a square of perforations are produced, he will appear on the surface in the center of the square. *Burrowing: Maga-Grand King can burrow underground at a moderate speed. *Armor: As its hide composed of a special unknown metal, Maga-Grand King is durable against most attacks, even Ultra Beam. However, his own beam can pierce his hide UO-Maga-Grand_King_Screenshot_005.jpg|Pincer Arm Drill Empower Leftdrillhand.png|Claw Arm Drill Empower videotogif_2017.04.16_11.03.54.gif|Maga-Perforation MagaFlash.gif|Maga-Flash Magaperferation.png|Sinkhole Creation Maga_burrow.png|Burrowing }} Toy Release Information Bandai released Grand King twice, once as a normal 6 inch figure and again as a DX Spark Doll. The normal figures have 4 points of articulation, both arms and both legs. They are highly detailed, but one variation has yellow markings, something the original never had. The Spark Doll version was a DX (deluxe) release of Super Grand King. It has a brown-rust colored scheme, and is highly detailed. It is compatible with either the DX Ginga Spark or the Dark Spark. It stands 6" tall, and features 5 points of articulation (right arm, left shoulder and hand, and legs). A "Fire Red version," painted a metallic dark red, was released as a promo at the Ultraman Festival 2014. A DX Super Grand King Spectre was released in 2015 to coincide with Ultra Fight Victory. The figure features a new gold-on-black colour scheme, with new head crests as well as a Bat Calibre attachment, which constitutes a sixth point of articulation. The Ultra Monster Orb DX release of Maga-Grand King features a clay-blue/slate-grey base colour, with silver highlights on his dorsal spines and claws, with red for the Maga crystal, eyes and chest lights. The mold for the figure has been updated from his previous Super Grand King releases, much like the suit. The differences are most notable in the shape of the tail club, the positioning of the legs, and of course a new head which can rotate. A Banpresto plush Grand King was released in yellow-gold as well. Grand King toys.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series (UMS) Grand King GrandKing 2.jpg|Banpresto Plush Grand King GKS.png|Grand King Spector Red King Grand.jpeg|Ultra Monster 500 DX Fire Grand King X-Plus Grandking_01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Grand King Grandking_silver_03.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Grand King (Silver Version) Spark Doll Super Grand King became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Dark Spark's powers. His Spark doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and given to Alien Nackle to give to evil-hearted humans to seed chaos. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usage This Spark Doll has been used on one occasion by one person and one alien: *In Episode 10, Misuzu Isurugi and Alien Nackle DarkLived into Super Grand King to destroy Furuboshi Middle School. Hikaru Raido and Tomoya Ichijouji used Ultraman Ginga and Jean-nine to combat Super Grand King, but after Ginga's plan to save Misuzu by transferring Hikaru's consciousness immobilized him, Kenta Watarai, Chigusa Kuno and Seiichiro Isurugi UltraLived into Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman and UltraSeven, Jean-nine got some backup, but Grand King soon defeated them. However, when Hikaru and Misuzu reconciled, an empowered Ginga beat Grand King and Nackle using Ginga Sunshine. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Super Grand King's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and depart Earth to return home. Category:Movie Villains Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Fusions Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:King Demon Beasts Category:King Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Ultraman Story Kaiju